Dipper tourne-toi
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on laissait un dieu millénaire et un enfant de 13 ans dans une même pièce ? Et si ce même dieu s'alliait à une jeune ado un peu folle ? C'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir... maintenant ! :)


BONJOUR LES GENS ! Me voici me voilà (non je ne suis pas de retour, GOMENASAI, je poste juste des fanfictions écrites pour 'anniversaire et le Noël d'une amie), moi et mes compères de chez **troll forever** (elles sont 2), pour vous servir le premier chapitre de ce qui sera sûrement un TS (two-shots pour les INCULTES XDD), plein d'humour et citronné, déjanté, complètement con aussi, il est vrai. BREF. On espère que vous allez aimé, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, surtout si vous souhaitez d'autres collaborations du genre ! Allez, à bientôt les agneaux ! ^-^

* * *

Il était une fois un triangle isocèlement équilatéral nommé Bill. C'était un pitit connard dominateur, qui aimait beaucoup les pitis n'enfants âgés de 13 ans *clin d'œil*. Une nuit, alors qu'il… « flânait » dans l'obscurité, à tuer le temps qui n'était défini pour lui que par le simple terme infini, il songeait cependant à comment il allait se faire le petit cul moulé de Dipper. En même temps, ce jean lui allait à ravir, et il hésitait à devenir boulanger pour lui tâter les miches. Il décida donc d'aller dans la chambre du jeune garçon, pour aller lui violer son âme de gosse. Comment faire pour que le jeune garçon accepte de se faire farcir son bac de nouilles ? Hum, cette question était ardue pour le triangle d'un âge indéterminé.

« J'me ferais bien un p'tit jeune, moi ! savoura Bill.

\- Avec ou sans accent ? questionna Mabel, la sœur jumelle de Dipper, qui était arrivée derrière le triangle en mode ninja.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

\- J'habite ici, pauvre schnok ! vilipenda-t-elle, une goutte de suer perlant sur son front.  
Le triangle ricana.

\- Tu as beau avoir le même visage d'ange que ton frère, tu n'es en rien plus maligne. C'est pathétique. Tu t'es juste perdue !

La jeune fillette rougit de colère.

\- Tu… Rhaaaa ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à approcher Dipper ! balbutia Mabel.

\- Sinon quoi ? questionna Bill, taquin.

\- Sinon… je… je… JE TE FAIS UNE PICHENETTE ! vociféra la jeune fille.

\- TU N'OSERAIS PAS ! hurla le démon.

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! répondit Mabel déterminée, en lui en faisant une sur l'œil droit (LOL).

\- Aïeuh ! pleurnicha le triangle. Tu m'as mis le doigt dans l'œil ! Sale PUUUUUUUTEUH !

\- Je sais, c'était voulu, fit-elle joyeusement avant de s'éclipser par la porte de derrière.

\- Counnasse ! ragea Bill ».

Il continua alors son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la mansarde de sa proie – j'ai nommé Dipper –, et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Il se frotta les mains avec un avec un air de seme violeur, et s'approcha du lit.

« Dipperounet ! Réveille-toi… ! chuchota le triangle en lui caressant la joue.

Face à l'absence de réponse, il reprit d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Debooooouuut mon chou ! »

Toujours rien. Il arracha donc les draps et secoua le garçon… qui était en réalité un mannequin de plastique. Un rire féminin machiavélique résonna dans la maison.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Hahahahahaaaaa ! Je t'ai eu ! cria Mabel qui se jeta sur le lit, un pistolet à eau à la main. Tu n'approcheras pas Dipper !

\- Holala ! J'ai eu trop peur ! »

Mabel se jeta sur l'entité démoniaque, qui prit un malin plaisir à arrêter l'espace-temps et à calculer la position idéale pour faire atterrir Mabel, la tête la première dans le placard en bois. Une fois cette petite mise en scène achevée, Bill s'approcha du placard et murmura :

« Ecoute petite. Je sais que tu ne veux qu'une seule chose : le bonheur de ton frère. Et moi, je veux juste passer le temps. Combinons les deux, et amusons-nous un peu… On va trouver un arrangement… ! Et je peux t'assurer que ce que je prépare pour ton frère ne lui fera pas de mal, au contraire ! ricana Bill.

\- Hum… bon, j'accepte. Mais il me faudra une preuve qui me montrera que Dipper n'a pas souffert ! rétorqua la jeune adolescente.

\- Deal, fit el triangle avec un air quelque peu… étrange dansant dans son œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? questionna la jeune fille suspicieusement.

\- Rien ! Absolument rien ! rit-il.

\- Hn ».

Après l'avoir interrogée en vain sur l'endroit où Dipper se trouvait, il partit à la recherche de ce dernier, fouillant chaque recoin de l'habitation sans le trouver. Normal, le jeune garçon le suivait (LOL), se demanda ce que Bill cherchait chez lui. Mais il se rassura aussitôt en se disant que si Mabel l'avait laissé faire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Dipper revenait du « centre-ville », ou plutôt de la place du village (eh oui, faut pas déconner non plus), après avoir posté une lettre pour ses parents. Il aperçut tout d'abord Mabel discutant AU CALME AVEC BILL DANS LA PLUS GRANDE SÉRÉNITÉ.

Dipper, en pleine crise d'adolescence, émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement pour se faire remarquer. Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, mais ne le remarquèrent pas. Il continuait de les observer discretos, jusqu'à ce que Mabel fasse une pichenette à Bill. Il réprima alors un fou rire XXL et se dissimula dans une pièce fourre-tout (Nda : *clin d'œil, clin d'œil*). En entendant le rire démoniaque de sa jumelle, il voulut se rendre dans sa chambre, et y trouva le triangle. Il prit alors l'initiative de le suivre et VOILA VOILA, TG C'EST MAGIQUE ! Bref. Au bout d'un long moment, Dipper tapa sur l'angle supérieur de Bill, qui se retourna et l'aperçut, lui liquéfiant l'âme sous la chaleur brûlante de son regard de pervers pédophile hard-core.

Dipper déglutit difficilement, mais, malgré la pression de l'entité maléfique sur ses épaules, il reprit sa respiration, reprit son courage, ses couilles, sa bite, son couteau (bref ce que tu veux), et lança finalement :

« Bill, je sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais ne t'approche pas de Mabel !

\- Oooooh ! Mon petit sapin ! Roi des forêts ! Que j'aime ta verduuureuh !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose ! »

\- BIZARREMENT, je te fais pas trop confiance !

\- Allez, tu vas aimer ! Retourne-toi !

\- Non.

\- Bon, je te montre quand même. 1… 2… 3 ! »

Tout à coup, Bill fut absorbé par une aura lumineuse aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant un jeune garçon à la peau mate et aux yeux jaunes, des cheveux mordorés en bataille, le tout lui conférant un air très mignon de BG ta mère.

« Bill ?

\- Oui mon chou ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ah ça ? C'est ce que je voulais te montrer, et… regarde…, fit mystérieusement le jeune homme triangulaire.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond pointa alors une légère boursouflure sous son ventre et s'écria fièrement :

\- J'AI UNE BITE !

\- Je suis… ravi de savoir ça…, répliqua Dipper, encore sous le choc. Comment as-tu fais pour obtenir ce corps ?! répliqua-t-il après avoir marqué une courte pause.

\- Tttt Tttt Tttt ! coupa Bill en déposant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçonnet. C'est là que tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas volé ce corps. Je l'ai créé moi-même.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Je l'ai créé grâce à toi !

\- … à… moi ?

\- Oui oui ! J'ai pioché des informations dans ton esprit et j'ai façonné ce « sexy body » (Nda : à lire avec une musique de zouk et une voix beauf X3)

\- Euh… ok… wow… c'était… surprenant. Sinon, tu as fait comment ?

\- J'ai le pouvoir de destruction et de création, alors c'était très facile, Pinetree ! ^-^, expliqua Bill en claquant férocement d'une main les couilles de Dipper et de l'autre son cul. SANDWITCH BAKA ! hurla-t-il alors en même temps.

\- Hein ? prononça non sans intelligence le châtain foncé.

\- Hn… GAYYYYYYYYY ! s'époumona une Mabel invisible. YAOIIIIIIIIII ! 3 ».

BREF, on trait la vache, on trait la vache, faudrait peut-être penser à faire du fromage ! XP Il poussa alors Dipper sur le lit et se pencha sur son visage encore sous le choc.

« Mabel et moi, on a créé un jeu. PAS VRAI MABEL !? »

Une Mabel sauvage apparut alors dans la pièce et se mit à côté de son nouveau « COLLÈGUE ». La jeune femme sortit une corde de derrière son dos, attacha les mains et les pieds de son frère et commença à partir en disant :

« ET JE VEUX UNE PREUVE ! »

Dipper observait la scène en panique (LOL J'AI DIT « NIQUE » ! XDD).

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, enculé ?

\- Non, ça va être toi ! hihihi !

\- Pardon ?

\- J'VAIS T'BAISER ! *grand sourire*

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Ma virginitééééééééééé !

\- Un coup d'queue et ça s'en va ! hehehe ! »

Dipper se débattit et tentait vainement de protéger son orifice du type « trou anal », tandis que Bill s'approchait en se déshabillant avec un air de seme pervers.

« Tu vas pouvoir être le premier à tester mon nouvel engin ! Tu verras, ça va pas faire mal ! ^-^ »

Dipper n'y croyait même pas. « Là ? Maintenant ? Dans ces circonstances ? Avec LUI ?! Et… sont-ce des larmes qui commencent à perler sur mon visage ?! pensa-t-il. »

« Hey !? Putain, tu vas pas sérieusement le faire là ?! T'es pas sérieux ?!

Il déglutissait tel un enfant qui avait perdu tout son sang-froid. Le stress et l'excitation l'envahissait.

Bill s'approcha doucement et lui susurra dans le cou :

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux… Pinetree ! 3 »

Bill commença à dévêtir sa tendre victime tremblante. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et il n'était malheureusement pas insensible au torse d'un jeune homme aussi beau que Bill.

\- Je… non ! Je n'aime pas les hommes ! gémit Dipper en détournant son visage rougissant.

Bill se lécha les lèvres et donna un coup de bassin au jeune garçon qui gémit légèrement.

\- Mais tu aimes les citrons, non ? déclara le triangle humain.

\- Oui, et ?

\- BAH ALORS ON FAIT UN LEMON ! rit-il d'un rire malsain.

(- BWAH !) »

Il lui suçota alors le lobe de l'oreille, mordillant doucement son cartilage sous les gémissements retenus de Dipper.

« TU VOIS MABEL QU'IL AIME CE QUE JE LUI FAIS, TU L'AS TA PREUVE ! Hehehe !

\- Han… ! gémit le châtain foncé.

\- Vous avez parié ma virginité ?! s'indigna le jeune homme en pleurs. Mais vous êtes malades ?! »

Un grand silence prit place. Dipper regardait désespérément Bill, dont le regard luisait dans la pièce qui sombrait dans l'obscurité du crépuscule. Il semblait comme en transe. Il le ferait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était piégé. Il avait peur, et surtout, chose qu'il détestait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il trembla.

« Je vais être le uke, hein, avoue !? interrogea Dipper.

\- D'après toi ?

\- Je vais être le seme ? fit-il avec espoir.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! BEST JOKE EVER ! T'as avalé un clown au p'tit déj ce matin ou quoi ?! se moqua Bill qui était actuellement en train de décéder littéralement de rire.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par une autre question ! vitupéra le châtain foncé.

\- Ok.

\- TA MÈRE !

\- Haha ! Bon, revenons à notre viol ! Je vais donc, te prendre, ICI MÊME ! VOUIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il en faisant la danse de la joie « spécial Bill ».

\- … Tu… es un monstre, bégaya le jeune uke. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà torse nu. Et lorsqu'il tilta, ses joues se mirent à le brûler. Bill s'était remis à dévêtir son petit sapin adoré tout en sifflotant.

« Allez Dipp, ne fait pas cette tête-là ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu vas aimer 3 ».

Bill tira une des cordes, ce qui força le châtain foncé à relever le torse. Le jeune garçon, le regard inquiet, essayait de chercher un quelconque soutien dans le regard mauvais de son partenaire le dit partenaire commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ?!

\- Ça sera vachement plus pratique sans ça !

\- Yamete !

\- Haha, t'es kawaii mon p'tit cœur ! 3 ».

Bill força Dipper à ouvrir sa bouche et à sucer trois de ses doigts pour les enduire de salive.

« Mh… m'est mégueumasse ! se plaignit ce dernier en continuant de sucer.

\- Tu verras chaton, ça sera plus agréable comme ça !

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que… ».

Dipper, tétanisé pas l'assurance de l'entité, ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Celle-ci retira les cordes pour retourner sa jeune victime (COMME UN PANCAKE XP).

« Putain t'es pas sérieux ?! »

Bill ricana tout en s'amusant à détruire les faux-espoirs de Dipper (qui essayait vainement de se débattre) en insérant les uns après les autres les doigts lubrifiés de salive à l'intérieur de son anus, et en les remuant pour détendre son anneau de chair.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ça vous a plu ? :)

Bon, le plus important, petite dédicace à mon amie maintenant !

Je te dédie ce texte à toi, **Aleanne** (j'ai choisi de t'appeler par ton pseudo pour éviter de révéler à tous ton identité. T'imagine le scandale, ou plutôt le scoop : « _TIN TIN TIIIIN ! *ceci est une musique épique de générique* Bonjour à tous et à toutes, mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une information spéciale de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Nous avons découvert l'identité d' **Aleanne** : c'est la star du net prénommée BIP ! C'est une tant célèbre auteure qu'elle préfère se déguiser derrière un pseudo pour passer entre les mailles du filet telle une truite ! _ » Désolée pour cette comparaison… La truite est bien plus belle, voyons ! XDDD Bon, ok, là, c'est moi qui suis folle ! Hahahaha).

A toi, à l'apparence timide et réservée.

A toi, qui a tant souffert par le passé.

A toi, qui aime tant nous faire chier et t'énerver.

A toi, qui n'a de cesse de hurler telle une hystérique et de me faire mettre en PLS au sol à te supplier d'arrêter de me torturer.

A toi ma yaoiiste (ou plutôt _fujoshi_ , comme on dit dans le milieu) préférée.

A toi, la fan de SLG, what the cut, et autres tarés du net.

A toi, qui ne dors jamais et qui m'envoie des textos à 3h du mat'.

A toi, et à tes spams.

A toi, le chewing gum qui nous colle aux basques.

A toi, la chiante mais indispensable fangirl.

A toi, ma géniale magical girl.

A toi, et à nos fantasmagoriques délires.

A toi, le nounours maigrichon – mais doté d'une force incommensurable – qui me serre H24 dans ses bras au point que le sang cesse d'irriguer les extrémités de mes membres.

A toi, si craintive des chatouilles que je m'amuse si souvent à te faire, pour au final me faire taper dans un coin sombre de la cour, inéluctablement.

A toi, la borne positive qui m'attire et me complète, moi, ta borne négative, tel un aimant (c'est beau ce que je dis… ou pas. Tu sens le cours de physique avec le professeur _souris_ , là, ou pas ?! x'D).

A toi, l'étoile de ma nuit noire qui arrive toujours à me remonter le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas.

A toi, ma confidente.

A toi, que j'ai rencontrée l'an dernier et dont je ne peux me passer.

En bref, à toi, ma formidable amie.

Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi, ma loutre.

Ton uke préféré,

Moshi-sama.


End file.
